The sizes of the microelectronic devices and other active and passive electrical components are continuously scaled down in attempts to increase device integrated-circuit density. Field-effect transistors are fabricated to provide logic and data-processing functions, among others, for the microelectronic devices built on a wafer. Typically, lithography techniques are used to define the sizes of the field-effect transistors in the devices. As the size of the microelectronic devices are scaled down, process challenges may increase.